<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tadashi's Crush Crisis by Fuzzbot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372845">Tadashi's Crush Crisis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzbot/pseuds/Fuzzbot'>Fuzzbot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukiyama Brainrot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Comedy, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzbot/pseuds/Fuzzbot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi invites Tsukishima to his house to ring in the New Year, but makes an absolute fool of himself the entire time. Hijinks and embarrassment ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukiyama Brainrot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've legitimately never written an actual fanfic and it shows. I should have this one done by New Years Eve, so look forward to that! I have a pretty good idea of where this story is going, and lemme tell you, its gonna be cute.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I’m a hopeless romantic dumbass aren’t I?</em> Tadashi thought, trying to straighten both himself and his room up in preparation for Tsukishima’s visit. He didn’t really know why he was so stressed out about this. Sure, this was the first time since middle school he and Tsukki had just hung out, but it didn’t MEAN anything. Tsukishima had been weirdly enthusiastic about hanging out, but that was most likely because he wanted to escape his family’s bombastic New Year’s Celebration.</p><p>Even so, Tadashi’s heart about leapt out of his chest when he heard the door swing open. He rushed through the hall, slipping on his house slippers and slamming face first into the floor.</p><p>“Smooth moves, Tadashi,” Tsukki said as he ducked through the doorway, sliding off his sneakers in the same motion. He strode over to Tadashi, reaching his hand down for the klutz to grab.</p><p>“Thanks Tsukki,” Tadashi muttered, averting his eyes. He cursed himself for spending so much time looking presentable only to fall smack on his face the moment the beanpole walked through the door.</p><p>Tsukishima didn’t seem to notice, striding right past the freckled boy into his bedroom. It was a testament to how flustered Tadashi was that he didn’t take note of the fact that Tsukki still knew where his room was. He dusted himself off and walked dejectedly into his bedroom.</p><p>“Wanna play?” Tsukki asked, gesturing towards Tadashi’s beat-up console, “Winner gets to pick what we eat tonight.”</p><p>“You’re on,” Tadashi said, smirking, knowing he had a snowflake’s chance in hell of winning.</p><p>The pair flopped onto the floor, and a pang of nostalgia shot through Tadashi. He felt himself longing for the simplicity of middle school. He missed the days when he and Tsukki could just relax and have fun together. Together. That was what he missed. He just missed being with Tsukki. Now he had to compete with volleyball and school. He wanted Tsukki to himself.</p><p>Tadashi shook his head hard, trying to clear these ridiculous thoughts from his head. He was being irrational. He sees Tsukki all the time. They’re best friends… right?</p><p>“Dude,” a voice broke through Tadashi’s thoughts, “You good?”</p><p>He turned to see Tsukki staring at him, a note of concern in his eyes. His head was slightly tilted, with his hand reaching toward the smaller boy.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi reached for his neck in embarrassment. He just needed to chill out. Tsukki was the same as he always was. He liked that about him</p><p>“What have I told you about apologizing so much? I swear you never fucking learn,” Tsukishima said, throwing a controller to his friend. As he booted up the console, he caught himself glancing at Tadashi to make sure the bastard hadn’t gone off to anxiety land again. He’d never admit it, but it lowkey freaked him out when Tadashi got anxious. He once cried on Tsukki and that made him feel… weird.</p><p>“Because I’m such a kind hearted friend, I will give you the honors of picking out a game,” Tsukishima said in a falsely cordial tone, but Tadashi knew this was a total sham. Tsukki knew he could beat him at any game. It had been like that ever since they were kids. Volleyball, Smash, Mario Kart, even Rock Paper, you name it, Tadashi had been embarrassingly beaten at them all.</p><p>“You’re a prick, you know that?” Tadashi said, selecting a game at random from his library.</p><p>He’d chosen a dating sim.</p><p>“Tadashi. What the fuck?”</p><p>“It must be my sister’s, I’ll just select a different one,” Tadashi tried to laugh this one off, but it was no use. Tsukki was already staring him down with that gloating look of his. Tadashi knew this one well; It was the exact look he used when he blocked a confident spiker. He knew he had already lost.</p><p>“You don’t have a sister. Did you think I would forget? Now… what’s this one I wonder… Sakura Hearts: Forbidden Lovers Edition, huh? Jesus Tadashi, I had no idea you were such a hopeless romantic.” Tsukki said, grinning broader with each subsequent word, “Now, let’s see what this has in store for us.”</p><p>“Uhhh Tsukki,” Tadashi piped up, finally figuring out a way for him to avoid this impending embarrassment, “I don’t think we can compete at this game… I mean, it’s single player.”</p><p>“Oh Tadashi,” Tsukki said, clucking his tongue at the poor flustered boy, “its so disappointing how little you think of me. Do you think I really hadn’t come up with a plan for this?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let's Give It Everything We Got! It's Humiliation Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The game is simple: I guess what route you chose to be on. If I get it right, you make dinner, deal?” Tsukishima said, grinning malevolently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I really have a choice in the matter?” Tadashi sighed, already resigning himself to his fate. He didn’t want to even fathom what Tsukki would do if he refused. He knew Tsukki’d never out him or anything like that, but the idea of him subtly referencing the game made him squirm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Tsukki said, beaming as he scanned the opening screen. The title screen was littered with hot anime boys, all standing under the backdrop of a cherry blossom tree. Every single shojo manga stereotype made its way into this game, from the tall, dark and handsome brooding guy, to the short, blonde, bombastic boy. Heck, there were even a few femboys mixed in just for fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For 15 grueling minutes, the pair sat mostly in silence, with the occasional hmms of Tsukishima and the sounds of Tadashi nervously wriggling in his seat. The plot played out like every good visual novel does, with a ton of clichés and dumb fun. Tadashi found himself subconsciously wishing he could steal the controller and romance the one guy who caught his fancy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it!” Tsukki exclaimed, throwing the controller down as if he had already won the game, “I know exactly who you’re in love with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh… do share with the class,” Tadashi said, feeling his heart flutter as he looked at Tsukki’s grinning face. He looked almost innocent with that expression, despite the fact he was about to absolutely humiliate Tadashi. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Sawakita!” He said, gesturing to a tiny blonde femboy on the screen, “He’s just like Yachi! Don’t think I haven’t noticed you blushing whenever you interact with her… you can’t hide anything from these eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi’s heart dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had gotten it wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was by far the worst possible outcome. He was going to have to admit the single most embarrassing thing to Tsukishima, not to mention he’d have to eat Tsukki’s shitty cooking. The boy doesn’t season fucking anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-uh, well, actually,” Tadashi said nervously, tugging on his hair as if that would give him strength, “I’m actually more into Satou.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima, absolutely dumbfounded, turned his head to the screen. Satou’s little bitchboy eyes stared back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t understand, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsukishima thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this dude was like, written so that people would hate him. He’s so pretentious and annoying. All he has going for him is that he’s tall and has glasses. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow Tadashi,” Tsukki said finally, looking incredulously at him, “you have no taste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s truly a godsend that Tsukki has no self awareness, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tadashi thought, breathing out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like dude… what do you see in this guy, he’s like… such a prick. I swear if I met this dude IRL I’d smack him upside the head. I wonder who he reminds you of-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Tsukki, what are you making us for dinner?” Tadashi interjected. He knew that Tsukki was stupid, but he doubted that his secret would be safe if he allowed him to continue to ponder this. Without breaking eye-contact with Tsukki, he tried to turn off the console as subtly as he could. What he had forgotten however, was that whenever you turned off the console, the chorus of datable men all said goodbye to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whelp. That was a failure.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t actually know. I hadn’t made any plans ‘cause I figured I would’ve obliterated you…” Tsukki said, seemingly not noticing the loud sound effect, “How bout we head to the store and see if anything catches our eye?” He didn’t wait for Tadashi’s answer, heaving himself up off of the floor, pulling Tadashi up with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the pair donned their coats, Tadashi caught himself staring at his friend’s lanky frame. He definitely understood why all of the girls were way more interested in him. There’s just something so… cool about everything he does. He wished he could just be a tiny bit more like Tsukki. Maybe he’d actually have a chance…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tadashi, you’re totally spacing out.” Tsukki said, once again interrupting his thoughts, “Let’s get going. I’d like to get in and out of there before it gets dark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, got it Tsukki!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm lowkey shocked anyone is reading this, so thank you so much for checking it out! The next chapter should be out later tonight ^-^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. These Boys Really Are Just Children At Heart After All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the pair walked to the store, Tadashi took note of the happy couples making their ways to their own personal New Years Eve celebrations. He found it fun to come up with little stories for them, like the two teenage girls skipping down the road, hand in hand, were headed to a karaoke bar to meet up with their friends, or the couple where the woman clinging onto the seemingly disinterested guy were actually going on a fake date to trick each other’s parents that they weren’t single. Though, there was one person that caught his eye. She looked really familiar but Tadashi couldn’t put his finger on it. She was wearing a pink yukata and looked incredibly out of place in the sea of western clothes, and the butterfly clip tying back her short blond hair only exacerbated that. Wait a minute… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yachi?” Tadashi called out causing the girl to jump and spin on her heel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it's you, Yamaguchi!” Yachi ran over to the pair, her sandals making a clicking sound as she clumsily bounded towards them, “Oh, hi Tsukishima!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Tsukishima said coolly, not really meeting her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Yachi, where are you off to?” Yamaguchi said, trying to push the burden of conversation off of Tsukishima. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but he noticed that Tsukishima could barely spare two words to the poor girl, which, now that he thought about it, wasn’t that uncommon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m headed to the temple nearby,” Yachi said excitedly, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Tsukishima still wasn’t looking at her, “My friends and I are gonna ring the bells once the clock strikes midnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool! Do you want us to walk you over?” Tadashi asked, absolutely oblivious to the fact that Tsukishima was staring daggers at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow! That would be-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Yachi, we actually have to be somewhere to be,” Tsukki said, using that falsely charismatic tone Tadashi despises, “come on, let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Tadashi could even think to retort, he was being unceremoniously drug down the sidewalk by his wrist as if he was the girl in a really shitty shojo anime. Tsukki didn’t even look back at him, he just continued staring straight down the road, eyes locked on some unknowable destination. He really did look so handsome staring off into space… His mind has always been a mystery Tadashi had wanted to solve.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Coming to his senses, Tadashi wrenched his arm from Tsukki’s grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is the matter with you?” Tadashi asked, staring daggers into Tsukishima in a way he never had before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Tadashi,” Tsukishima said, startled both by the words spilling from his mouth and the expression on Yamaguchi’s face, “I really don’t know what came over me. I’ll apologize to Yachi when I see her again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked away for a moment, as if to analyze his next move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re gonna try and manipulate me, don’t fucking bother. You know that doesn’t work on me anymore, I know your tricks too well. Just be straight with me, alright?” Tadashi muttered, not meeting Tsukishima’s eyes anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, you and I both know I have no idea how to be straight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi gawked at him, unable to tell if that had been intentional or a slip of the tongue. One look at Tsukishima’s face, however, and he knew what had happened. Tsukishima was furiously blushing and trying to cover his face with his hands. The sight was just too much for Tadashi to bear and he burst out laughing, clutching his sides for support. Relief and joy washed over him all at once: he hadn’t fallen for a straight guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey, stop laughing at me you dick,” Tsukki said, kicking at Tadashi. Even so, he couldn’t suppress a grin. He was just so relieved that the tension between them had dissipated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright,” Tadashi giggled, wiping tears from his eyes, “let's get going. You wanted to get back before dark right?” Tadashi in turn grabbed Tsukishima’s wrist and dragged him along. He quickly wrenched it from the weak boy’s grasp, but not before taking note of how cold Tadashi’s hands were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever heard of this nifty invention called gloves?” Tsukki asked with faux-seriousness, “It’ll help warm up those icicles you have attached to your arms.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up. I’ll wipe that smirk off your face, get your ass over here and face the wrath of my frozen hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you admit that your hands are a weapon?” Tsukishima taunted, attempting to dodge Tadashi running at him with his hands held out. However, he was too slow; Tadashi caught him around the neck with his weapons of mass destruction. He cried out in alarm, shook Tadashi off, and went running towards he convenience store, all the while taunting and laughing as Tadashi sprinted to keep up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kept this pace until they reached the convenience store where they, out of breath and pink faced, finally took a break. As he wiped sweat from his brow, Tadashi looked over at the panting Tsukishima. This is what he had always wanted, and yet, he still wanted more. He longed for this moment to never end, for time to stop passing, so he could savor this moment longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Tsukki turned to him, smiling softly, and said, “Man, we really are still the same kids from elementary school, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much,” Tadashi said, finding his cheeks reddening even more than they already had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go on in, it’ll be dark soon and I’m not keen on walking home in the dark, especially with your shitty sense of direction.” Tsukishima marched into the store like a man on a mission and Tadashi had to hold back a snort. The childish moment may have ended, but the feelings from it still lingered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the pair wandered through the store, throwing edible looking items into the basket at random, Tadashi felt a warmth uncharacteristic of the season course through him. It was truly amazing to him that something so mundane and domestic could make him so happy, but he couldn’t help himself. When the pair wandered into the dessert aisle, he caught Tsukki staring longingly at a strawberry shortcake. Tadashi almost laughed at his expression, he just looked so freaking cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, stop drooling,” Tadashi said, “Just stick it in the cart. My treat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what? I wasn’t drooling, crazy ass…” Tsukki averted his eyes and muttered, “thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem dumbass. Do we have everything we need for some kickass soba?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, now lets get the hell out of here, there are some weird girls staring at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Master Chef Tsukishima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they arrived at home, Tsukki ushered Tadashi into the living room and shoved him onto the couch. Tadashi’s ears reddened at the sight of the taller boy standing over him and for once, Tsukishima noticed. He jerked himself back up, turned away, and began walking awkwardly to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>"D-do you want any help?"</p><p> </p><p>“No, no it's fine. I lost, so now I’ll pay the price. You just relax and watch the New Year’s specials, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“F-fine,” Tadashi said, still trying to recover from whatever the heck just happened there.</p><p> </p><p>For 25 grueling minutes, Tadashi anxiously rolled around on the floor, listening intently to the occasional clanking of pots and pans. He tried to focus on the music show blaring on the TV, but the idol groups’ dances, albeit impressively coordinated, could not hold his attention nor soothe his nerves. </p><p> </p><p>“You sure you don’t need help in there?” Tadashi called, unable to contain his itch to get in there and add some actual flavor to the soba. </p><p> </p><p>“Chill out, I’m fine,” Tsukki replied, a note of annoyance in his voice, “just relax and watch the New Year’s specials. It’s almost ready anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>5 more emotionally taxing minutes passed and Tadashi’s anxieties had finally reached a fever pitch. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s it Tsukki I’m coming in!” Tadashi swung open the door to the kitchen and laid his eyes on chef Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>The table setting was arranged as if they were about to have a holiday feast, with different dishes scattered around the table. Tsukishima had managed to find some nice dishware to display the different foods in, mostly just helpings of different meats and vegetables, though the tiny portions probably could’ve been stored in much smaller bowls. He had set out two small bowls filled to the brim with ozoni, and next to them was a hearty helping of soba, though, Tadashi noted, it was woefully unseasoned. Still, he couldn’t help but beam with admiration and pride at the excellent array of food prepared by his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Tsukki,” Tadashi managed to breathe, “this looks great.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too easily impressed, it was nothing,” Tsukki said, bashfully, turning away to place glasses of water on the table. He’d never admit it, but seeing Tadashi look at his handiwork with such admiration made him feel almost… loved. Something clicked within him, and warmth coursed through his body. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, since you’re always complaining about my lack of seasoning,” Tsukishima finally came up with something to say, “I set up some ingredients by your seat. Add whatever flavors you want, but don’t blame me if it tastes terrible.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow Tsukki,” Tadashi repeated, awestruck, “thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop yapping and come eat,” Tsukki said, unable to hide the small smile playing on his lips and he reached for Tadashi, who was still standing, mouth agape, in the doorway. Grabbing his hands, he dragged the smaller boy to his seat.  </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the food!” Tsukki said happily, plopping himself down in front of his own food and digging in. He was honestly disappointed with the cooking, noting that the soba noodles were overdone and the mochi was overly chewy. He looked up at Tadashi, half expecting to see him choking down the mediocre food to make him feel better. Tadashi, however, was staring down at the food with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god Tadashi, save the waterworks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not crying,” Tadashi sniffed, attempting to discreetly wipe his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say. Now, eat my goddamn food you jackass,” Tsukki jokingly yelled, tossing a sauce packet at Tadashi’s head. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you again Tsukki,” Tadashi said as he shoved food in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. Just don’t expect this service constantly, I don’t know if I can emotionally handle you crying over my cooking again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. And As The Clock Struck Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hours melted away like seconds as the awkward pair awaited the start of the new year. Tadashi’s single win earlier in the night turned out to be his only one as Tsukki pummeled him in each and every game, but he couldn’t say he was unhappy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Tsukki! It’s almost time!” Tadashi said, glancing at the clock after a particularly egregious loss, “Come on, I have something to give you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you about getting me Christmas presents Tadashi, I don’t need anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,” Tadashi said, unhurt by Tsukki, as he knew it was all bravado. Tsukki was hiding a grin as Tadashi produced a tiny box from his desk table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh Tadashi, are you asking for my hand in marriage, how sweet,” Tsukki said, mocking the its size.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just take it you dick,” Tadashi said, flushing scarlet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima took a moment to actually look at the box. The box was a greyish blue color and honestly was reminiscent of one of those boxes girls got jewelry in, with a little white bow wrapped around it. The little tag on the bow read “TSUKKI!!!” in the biggest letters Tadashi could fit. After untying the little bow, Tsukishima carefully took off the lid of the box. Inside laid a pair of earbuds matching the color scheme of the box and a tiny dinosaur figurine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, you told me to stop with the dinosaurs. But look at how cute he is, Tsukki!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you find cute about this little dude, but alright,” Tsukki said, looking at it fondly, “now, why in the world did you get me earbuds? You didn’t need to do that. I have perfectly good headphones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but… you wear them even when you’re running, and they look really heavy. I just thought these might be a little more convenient. Don’t worry, I’m not trying to ruin your cool kid image, you can keep wearing those headphones everywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shove off,” Tsukki flicked Tadashi in the head, but, in a much softer voice, said “thank you Tadashi, thoughtful as always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t mention it,” Tadashi stammered, quickly changing the subject, “Hey look, it’s almost New Year’s! Let’s go out and watch the fireworks; you can see them from my roof!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, the two of them set off once again to grab their coats. Despite his best efforts, Tadashi caught himself glancing at Tsukishima again as he placed the earbuds in his ears and plugged them into his phone, both of their hearts fluttering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way, earbud boy,” Tadashi called jokingly, figuring that Tsukishima wouldn’t remember where the ladder was. Tsukishima, however, expertly found the ladder on the side of the house, and began to climb, somehow managing to climb two rungs at a time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shingled roof was incredibly uncomfortable, and Tadashi cursed himself for not bringing a blanket or something to lay on it. He wiggled around, trying to find some position that didn’t make him want to spontaneously combust, incredibly focused, so focused in fact, he didn’t notice Tsukishima pulling off his jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumbass,” he said, placing it next to him, “sit on this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thanks.” Tadashi sat down on the coat next to him, nervously picking at his fingers. They were sitting so close together that he could hear the music playing in Tsukki’s earbuds, but he didn’t recognize it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Tadashi said, plucking up the courage, “what’re you listening to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Tsukki handed him an earbud. As Tadashi placed the earbud in his ear, soft piano music enveloped him. Utterly bewildered, he turned to Tsukishima, who stared back at him apprehensively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I started listening to it while I studied,” he explained, stammering in a way that Tadashi had never seen before, “but after a while I started to enjoy it, you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see why,” Tadashi said excitedly, “it’s so pretty! I never pegged you for a classical guy though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but… Chopin just hits different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this song called? I want to listen to it later!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s called the Raindrop Prelude. It's pretty famous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, with the prelude playing, the pair sat in silence, taking in the beauty of the music and the night. The night buzzed with celebration and joy, but even so, Tadashi felt as though he was the happiest of them all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki,” Tadashi said, breaking the comfortable silence, “I’m glad you came.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I wouldn’t miss this chance for the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” Tsukishima grabbed Tadashi’s face and turned it towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I truly realized it before. How good you are. How could someone not fall in love with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t understand. Are you just trying to rub it in my face that you get more girls? You’re a prick you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumbass. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Tadashi breathed. His heart seemed to stop beating at all. Or maybe it was just moving super fast, like a fan blade. Tadashi couldn’t tell. He couldn’t think of anything to say. He couldn’t really think anything coherent at all.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the correct response is ‘I love you too.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Confident as ever, even when you’re confessing I see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Actually,” Tsukishima whispered, pulling Tadashi closer to him, “I’m freaking the fuck out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes two of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-so,” Tsukki stuttered, blushing heavily, “what do you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you’re a dumbass,” Tadashi said, grabbing his face and pulling him in. Neither of them heard the fireworks go off in the background; their hearts were beating too loudly. Tadashi had dreamed of this moment for years and it was still better than he could’ve ever imagined. He felt himself pull away all too soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima flushed scarlet and pulled Tadashi close to his chest, clutching him tightly as if he might disappear given the chance. Tadashi didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year, Kei.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I'm sorry this came out a little late, I had a family emergency. I hope you enjoyed my first little fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>